Slendermans Secret
by DementedDreams
Summary: Raven awoke to find her self abandoned by EVERYONE after an incidnet happens. Everyone blames the Slenderman and look who Raven runs into. But something isn't right about the Slenderman. He's different than what the rumors say. Will Raven befriend this supernatural being or will everything end in blood and tears?
1. Awake To Survive

_Never gonna leave me_

_Never gonna leave here_

_Hope you said your goodbyes_

_Cause now you're trapped here_

The flashlight trembled in my hands as I wandered through the abandoned road. High death rates and suspicious incidents caused the town to drop dead or drop out. I looked around, desperately searching for a way out when I heard a gentle voice sing out.

_Never gonna leave here_

_Everybody left you_

_They'll forget you_

_Cause now you're trapped here_

It shocked me to hear such a beautiful and sweet voice sing out such heart wrenching words. I had been abandoned here, left by myself to die as if I were a . . . sacrifice. I tried to block it out by covering my ears only to find that the voice was in my head as well. I violently shook my head around. Enraged I saw a bat next to a car. I began to bash the windows out. When I calmed down and looked up I was staring at horror. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move! It felt as if the air around me was suffocating cold me.

Just a few feet away was the abnormally tall demon responsible for my demise. Slowly I stood up straight. Keeping my eyes on _it_ I began to walk backwards away from it. It just stood there, 'watching.' I somehow managed to keep my face straight but angry. When I walked far enough that it was out of sight, I turned around. I walked onwards, observing my surroundings. There really was no one else here. No one but me and the demon. I stopped in front of a forest and the voice in my head sang out again.

Never gonna leave here

We're gonna have fun

Don't make me harm you

Cause now you're trapped here

_ We're gonna have fun? Don't make me harm you? _I thought over those words carefully. The lyrics had changed entirely since the last time. _Don't make me harm you. _This I pondered over, walking back and forth in front of the still darkened woods. _So if I don't provoke it then it won't harm me. Maybe it'll even leave me alone, but what could be considered provoking? _I thought of the last encounter. It stayed where it was as I slowly walked away. I hadn't yelled or advanced upon it or anything. Not to mention _IT_ came to _ME. So what does 'we're gonna have fun' mean then?_

The air became suffocatingly cold again as I tensed up and waited for it to attack. I closed my eyes and dropped my hands to my sides. The shivering breeze flew through my hair across my neck and away again. I waited patiently but the impact never came. Upon opening my eyes I saw it looking down at me. I stared at it confused. _No face? Was it a mask?_ I lifted a hand and tried to pull it off but it was real. It was expressionless because it had nothing to express with. I gently rubbed my fingers across its lipless mouth. Its skin was smooth like butter.

'Who are you?' I asked, resting my hand at my side

The lipless mouth parted as a voice that made me melt inside came out.

'Slender.'

I was confused. I would admit he was abnormally skinny but still. It pointed to a sign.

SLENDERMANS FOREST: DO NOT ENTER!

_Slenderman? But isn't slender responsible for all this isn't he a KILLER?! Killer. . ._ I turned back to him angry, prepared to fight, prepared to run, prepared to die.

'Are you going to kill me now?' I asked through gritted teeth

It 'looked' up at a bird passing over. It watched it fly to a tree, look around and leave again. When it was out of sight he looked at me again.

'Why would I kill you? You haven't hurt me.' He tilted his head slightly

I was so shocked I actually relaxed. I stared up at him with curious eyes. He intrigued me. I began to circle him, looking him up and down as he just stood there.

'So you won't harm me? What I try to escape this town? Try and leave here completely once I find an exit?'

I stopped in front of him. He looked down.

'I know where all the exit are. I might tell you one day. But for now if u try to leave I'll definitely have to kill you.'

I put my hand on my face and sighed. Guess there really is no escape . . . yet. Looking back up I saw him look out in a distance. The moon was shining brightly above my house. I ran to it.

The outside looked normal. No broken windows, paint slightly chipped, horrid shade of purple. I took the key from my pocket and opened the door. It was all a mess with things everywhere like someone was in a hurry to leave. Most likely mom and dad. I went up to my room and saw it untouched. Guess they really didn't care about me.

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Everything happened so fast. Earlier today the kids were playing in the street when there was gunfire from the woods. Thinking it was hunters we were all normal. But something tall and black emerged covered in blood. We all ran to leave. That was the last straw.

I ran home crying, screaming for my parents. But the door was locked as it approached me. So I ran further on through the reckless crowd. I was almost to the gate when I was shoved aside. I fell and hit my head as the world blurred. The last thing I remember is the world on fire and a very loud slam. As I fell unconscious I knew the gate had closed and I was stuck here.

I awoke were I fell next to a flashlight and now I'm here. What a great day it's been.

My breath came in shallow gasps as I began to cry. I'd been abandoned and the only . . . person left was Slender man. I wanted to cry out and wreck everything unbroken, to end everything here in a cruel blood splattering manner. But my strength was too exhausted for me to do anything but cry. Alone.

I felt something soft wipe my cheeks. I opened my eyes and through blurry tears I could make out Slender man.

'Hi Slendy. My name's Raven. It's nice to meet you.' I laughed tearfully

'Hi Raven.' He sighed

I sat up and stared at my feet.

'Mom and dad left me.' My tears began to choke me. 'They didn't even stop to look for me I bet. I was just laying there and they completely left me. Even though they said they loved me.'

Slender man scooted forward a bit and rubbed my back. I looked up at him and outstretched my arms. He was surprisingly strong. He lifted me onto his lap and I cried into his shoulders until I there were only sobs but no tears. When I stopped I went into the bathroom and cleaned my face before returning to him. He smiled.

I flinched. It was a smile that was comforting but also eerie and dangerous. I walked over next to him and grabbed a blanket. I sat next to him and held the blanket tight. It was the first one I ever successfully made. Slender man reached out and cupped his hand behind my head. Surprisingly enough I let him guide my head to his lap. He spread the blanket over me and began to stroke my messy hair.

'I'll protect you Raven. I need your help. I need you to remember. Please.'

He leaned down and his lipless mouth touched the side of my head in a loving way. I snuggled closer to his warm body. He chuckled and my eyes slowly closed, feeling too heavy for me to support.

'Good night Raven.' He whispered

His voice was so familiar. I know it from somewhere but just from where exactly? I yawned as his fingers gently untangled my hair.

That's the last thing I remember before I drifted off into a warm and peaceful sleep.


	2. Memories And Drops of Blood

**-Last Time in Slendermans Secret—**

Raven's town is abandoned and the only person there is her. Oh and the Slenderman of course. They soon become alibis but is Slenderman really who he appears to be? And why does he need Raven so much?

**BTW GUYS! THERE'S A SENTENCE IN THIS STORY THAT IF ANYBODY CAN TELL ME WHERE IT'S FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EITHER DEDICATED TO YOU OR YOU TELL ME HOW IT SHOULD GO! SO FIND THAT SENTENCE!**

I awoke to warmth that engulfed me. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and blankly stared into darkness. I didn't expect to hear a sound but there was no light at all.

_Probably still nighttime._

I turned over and stared wide eyed. The sun was shining through my window creating shadows on the floor and rainbows hanging in mid-air. I lifted the cover to get up only to find myself in others grasp. Lifting the cover I saw black wrapped around my waist. I tried to peel it away but the grip was too strong. What was holding me so close?

I couldn't help but remember Ravon. We always slept together, never anything inappropriate, just cuddling and laughing as we watched the moon peek in on us. He'd hold my waist tight so I wouldn't accidentally fall out the bed . . . just like this.

'Raven'

Ravons voice sent a warm breathe across my neck that made me shudder as a sigh escaped my lips. There was no way he was holding me. I replied anyway.

'Yes Ravon?'

The grip on my waist loosened and I took the opportunity to swing my feet over the bed. Reluctantly I turned around.

Slenderman. Though he had no way to express himself, he somehow looked so calm, so peaceful, so cute.

I reached out to touch his face when suddenly his hand grabbed mine. I gasped but didn't pull away. The grip on my hand wasn't forceful or rough but enough to hold me. He brought my hand to his lips and slowly, gently kissed every finger. A cold breath passed over and through my fingers sending a shiver down my spine. He let go of my hand and sat up. Leaning closer and closer until his face was inches from mine.

'Good morning' He whispered

With a blink of an eye he was gone. I blinked a few times and looked around. So Slenderman could teleport. Good to know.

I wiped my eyes of sleep before getting up to stretch. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. The glass was smudged but not too dirty. There was a cut across my cheek. I roughly rubbed it, trying to peel of the scab only to make it begin to bleed. I sighed but my breath fogged up the glass so I drew in a breath and I laughed.

I closed my eyes as my thoughts began to fill with Slenderman. _Who is he? What does he need? Why doesn't he want me to leave? Is he just lonely? If I were a killer, I guess I'd be lonesome too. Killer…_

I pondered over the word. Slenderman had millions of moments where he could've ended my life where I stand, even now. _So why hasn't he killed me yet?_

Someone's hand ruffled my hair and I opened my eyes to see Slenderman. His eerie smile was upon his lips and I fought the urge to shudder as I stared at it. His teeth were sharp as if made for ripping and when he chuckled I saw his narrow tongue slit an inch down the middle. It somehow turned me on, the way I felt like I was letting myself be at his mercy. I'd run, fight if I had to, if he tried to hurt me but could I even outrun him?

"Get dressed. We need to get some food." He said gently

Another blink and he was gone. I closed the door and went into the room with the shower in it. There was a mirror that covered the wall to the left of me. I turned on the shower and thrust my hand in. It was freezing when suddenly it was warm. I decided not to question my luck. Next week it'll probably be gone.

I began to strip. As I did I would wince at the way I stretched or let out a painful cry as my fingers went to work peeling off my bra. I looked back at the mirror. My naked body was covered in dirt, scrapes, bruises and minor cut wounds. My hair was a mess but a neat one. I looked myself up and down trying to find ever wound.

The hand I previously had thrust into the water had started bleeding a little. I brought it to my mouth and gently licked at it. _Sweet_… I licked my hand repeatedly until the blood stopped and when it had the sweet taste disappeared along with it. I slipped into the shower and washed away all the dirt, all the pain, all my tears. When I finished I hastily grabbed a towel, covering myself as I walked and ran to my room, completely ignoring the mist hazed mirror.

I dried off and slid on a shirt and some panties. There was no one here but Slenderman and he couldn't see me. I could walk around naked if I wanted too. But I had more dignity than that. No man shall feast his eyes upon my teenage body without my consent.

I went down stairs grateful for the wooden stairs being cold enough to cool my feet. Upon entering the living room I froze. I looked around, shocked by every room I glanced at. Everything had been put into its place and the rooms were so clean they almost shined.

Slenderman came up behind me and patted my head. I turned around and hugged him around his waist.

"Thank you so much Slendy! I don't know how or when you did this but that you!" I squeaked happily

"Slendy?"

I let go of his waist and stepped back. _Have I offended him? _

"Sorry I mean. You didn't have to do this Slenderman." I apologized

His hand gently grazed my cheek, careful enough so that his fingers wouldn't hurt me. A low sound that resembled a chuckle echoed out.

"Slendy. I like it. Thanks Raven."

I blushed a deep red. Turning away from him I went to the kitchen to see what food we had. I was surprised to see a meal already prepared.

"You can cook too?" I asked

"That I did not do." He replied

He took a fork and cut off a piece of an omlet. He took a bite of it and slowly chewed.

"Whoever did make it though really knows what they're doing."

He sat down and I took a seat opposite of him. Upon touching the chair I arched my back and let out a yelp. Frozen stairs means frozen chairs too. Slenderman laughed.

"Should've worn shorts at least."

So he could see me too late now. Too late to do anything about it now.

I ate happily and when I finished I cleared the kitchen table and washed the dishes. I noticed that there was something red on the counter. I looked closer. Blood.

Quickly I cleaned the counter and went upstairs. I changed quickly and grabbed my bag. Strapping on my sandals I heard a low laugh as a voice sang out.

Never gonna leave me

Slendy even trapped you

Why don't you just die

Cause now you're stuck here

I froze where I stood, trying to comprehend what in the living god just happened. _Slendy trapped me? _Oh right he knows where the exits are but won't tell me. Plus he says he'll kill me if I do try and leave.

Swearing under my breath I started to the door only to find a note by Slendy. It told me where he was and that he had something for me. I crumpled the note up and threw it in the trash. I'd get supplies I could find on the way but right now, Slenderman had some explaining to do. I slammed the door shut.

_Here we go_


	3. Village With Lover

**-Last Time in Slenderman's Secret—**

**So Slendy huh? Cute Raven. Anyways Raven wakes up in Slendy's arms but hears her boyfriends voice. Food mysteriously is made for Raven and there was blood on the counter. The singing voice came back and now Slendy has a few questions to answer. What will happen?**

I ran past my old friends houses, past my favorite candy store, past parks, buildings, anything that would bring back a now painful memory. I was running past Ravons house but when I looked up I was at my school. Mychael…

Slowly I walked towards it stumbling along the way. His voice echoed in my head.

"Ok. You need either sugar or caffine or love or something because you are so depressed right now."

I reached the front door. Grasping the handle firmly I pulled. It was unlocked. I walked through it and was in the main hallway. I turned left and walked until I was at his locker.

403

There wasn't a lock there anymore so it was easy to open. I ran my fingers over the word written on the door.

Faild

"You even spelled failed wrong."

"I know. That's why you failed." His friend had laughed

I closed the door and silently cried. It brought me some comfort being next to it. I didn't have to go far from where I wanted to too. I stepped over two lockers and was in front of Miguels locker.

I opened it expecting nothing to be in there. Instead the was a panda bear. Miguel loved pandas so it only surprised me it was there. I can't believe he didn't grab it. Wonder why?

I picked it up and inspected it. An equal sign had been embroidered into its chest and the tag was signed by his mate. I hugged it tightly. This I could not lose.

"Three in one huh? Way to go Miguel."

"Thanks."

I swiftly turned around prepared to run but instead I was frozen. There before me was the smiling, long curly haired, rainbow loving, cheer up-er, crazy fun, sexy beast I had come to greatly miss. I was at a lost for words.

"M-Miguel?" I managed to finally say

"What's up?" He smiled

"Fuwwy!" I squealed

I ran at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I had hit him hard so on impact we flew to the ground. I cried shouting "OMG Fuwwy I missed you!" He just laughed and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, even cracked a few jokes. I finally stopped crying but I still held onto him. My grip on him loosened and he sighed, petting my head.

"Where Mychael?" I asked curiously

"If you get off me I'll show you."

I was reluctant at first and held on a bit tighter but I let go eventually and got up. We passed room after room with names scribbled onto them. Maria, Tyann, Josh D., Ryan & Paulina. . . Friends. . .

"Are any of these people here?"

Miguel stopped and looked around.

"Maria and Tyann are out getting supplies, Josh is sleep, and Ryan and Paulina have been in there since last night. I wonder if that noise was coming from their room."

I couldn't help but laugh. Miguel could cheer me up in the worst situations. We stopped at Miguels room for a second and he came back with a blindfold.

"Do you trust me?" He asked holding it up

"Duh Fuwwy. I hug you every time I see you."

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be blindfolded. I was in darkness depending on Miguel. He told me when to turn, how many steps, and where things were at. We stopped again when he whispered "No matter what don't make a sound ok?"

I nodded. Miguel picked me up and carried me into a room. He put me down and told me to stat and be quiet. I heard a door close. I reached in front of me. A closet door. I was about to open it when I heard a voice.

"Alright. I'm going in my room. Miguel! What the hell are you doing?"

Splash

"Oops. Gotta go"

I heard a door slam shut and Mychael sighed. I pulled down the blindfold. I was in his closet. So Mychael got the art room. Makes sense.

"Dammit Miguel."

Mychal began to strip, first his shirt came off and my mouth began to water. His wet chest was absolutely exhilarating. Next came his pants. I looked away. I couldn't ruin the memories of my love like this. I heard footsteps getting closer. I pulled my legs closer and put my hands on my knees. Maybe if I didn't move he won't come this way or at least see me?

No luck. At first looking up Mychael didn't notice me. I let out a small sigh of relief. But then he came closer. I tensed up.

"Where the hell is my shirt at?"

He took another step and I scooted back until I was pressed against the was. No luck there. Mychael spotted his shirt on the shelf above me. He came closer and closer until his manhood was inches from my face. I couldn't endure this anymore. I poked his thigh.

"Onii-chan sempai?"

He looked down at my blushing face.

"Can I please get out?"

His eyes widened and his face grew instantly red as he stumbled out of the closet yelling like mad. Maria rushed in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"MARIA GET OUT!"

"MARIA! SAVE ME!" I cried out holding onto her

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

-10 minutes later—

Everything was straightened out and Miguel was beaten by Maria. I stayed with Mychael after he got dressed uncomfortably squirming around in corner by the door.

"Raven."

Mychael was right in front of me smiling. Blushing but smiling. He opened his arms and I slowly walked into them. His grip on my was as tight as mine on him. I buried my face in his shoulder and he rocked up back and forth muttering how much he missed me.

We ended up talking all the rest of that day and into the night. I began to yawn and forcing myself awake. When he went to the bathroom I layed down on the floor. It was cold just the way I like it. I snuggled next to it when suddenly I was shaken awake. I tried to wave them away when suddenly they picked me up.

"Miguel put me down."

A laugh only responded. I opened my heavy eyes to see Mychael looking down at me, smiling gently.

"Oh." I muttered

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Put me down Mychael. I have to walk home."

"Why not stay the night?"

We looked at each other for a bit and it seemed he was trying to read my mind as much as I was trying to read his. I shrugged and leaned on him as he began to walk. I expected him to put me in a room by myself of with Maria or even Miguel. But I never heard a door open or close as he laid me down on something soft. I opened my eyes again. So they had beds.

I watched Mychael as he sat behind me and brushed hair behind my ear. He laid next to me and pulled the blanket over our bodies. With the strength I could muster I scooted away from him to give him enough room but instead he pulled my body back towards him, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm really glad you're ok."

I looked at him, my mind too tired to even create a word to say. When I tried to speak he pressed a finger to my lips lightly.

"You're tired. Just go to sleep in my arms."

I pressed my back to his chest for a second to let him know I was awake still and listening.

"It's been really lonesome without you, even with the others here. I really missed how you brightened up the mornings. I missed you Raven."

I felt my eyelids drop even with my resistance. I could barely move now, sleep was taking over my body. Mychael laughed, sending a warm breath against my neck. I shuddered as it ran over me. He kissed the back of my neck repeatedly, each kiss waking me slightly.

"Why not come live here with us? With me?"

I managed speak again."

"Mychael. I love you but. . ." the last words drifted off in a whisper.

"I know. I love you too."

I forced open my eyes for the last time as Mycheal snuggled up against my back. I looked around and saw Slenderman, fist balled up and shaking in anger.

I somehow lifted my head.

"What. . .The. . . FUCK?!" he bellowed

My mind shut down completely and my body followed suit as I blacked out under the gaze of the demon everyone blamed for demise and the arms of the one I loved, desired for so long.

Could this get any better?


	4. Unblinking eyes And Magic Spells

**-Last Time in Slendermans Secret—**

** So as it turns out Raven is not the only person in her town. There's actually a small colony of her friends in the school. It also appears that some romantic tension is going on between Mychael and Raven. Or was he just sleepy? Will Raven stay with the teens of happy memories or will Slendermans anger get the best of them all?**

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL FEATURE ELEMENTS FROM HARRY POTTER BECAUSE I AM AN OBSESSIVE POTTERHEAD WHO HAS FOLLOWED AND DEDICATED MYSELF TO HARRY POTTER SINCE I WAS ABLE TO READ THE BOOKS! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE THINGS MENTIONED FORM HARRY POTTER! ALL OF THE SPELLS, POSSIBLE CHARACTERS, AND ITEMS WERE CREATED BY J. ! **

**BTW DID ANYONE FIND THE SENTENCE FROM CHAPTER 2 YET?!**

So bright… I didn't recall my room ever being this bright in the morning. I grabbed the pillow and put it over my head to try and block out the light. I sighed and felt a breath return the sigh. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and lifted my head up.

I was in the art room. The shades were pulled way up so light flooded the room and sprinkled rainbows and shadows of trees dancing on the wall. I sat up and stretched. _How'd I get here?_ I turned around and saw Mychael smiling up at me.

"Morning."

I blushed a deep red and mumbled "Good morning" to him. He sat up and nuzzled his nose against my neck. I smiled and reached up to caress his face with my hand. He needed to shave again. I was about to turn my head and kiss his forehead when he pulled away. He grabbed my hand and pressed a gentle kiss on it before getting up and leaving the room.

I sighed as my mind finally cleared. _Dammit. I hate how he blocks my senses so much. He probably did all that stuff to mess with me or because he was tired. Either way I still have to meet Slendy…Damn_

I got up to find a pencil and paper. When I did I scribbled a note to Mychael and grabbed my bag. I closed the door quietly just as Miguel came out of his room. I shot him a quick glare and he shrugged laughing. He was fully dressed and I followed him to the front door.

"Where ya' goin' Fuwwy?" I asked clinging to his arm

"I don't know. Probably gonna wonder around for a while. What about you?"

I let go of him and looked away. I couldn't tell them I was associating with the Slenderman. Everyone believes he's the one who caused this entire mess. Miguel wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me to him.

"Whatever. I'll see you later ok?"

And with that he left. I stood there for a second stunned. _I'm sorry Miguel. I really can't tell you._ I broke my trance when I heard someone yell my name. _Mychael! _I ran out the doors, glancing back before they closed to see Mychael stare. I waved, smiled, try to make it seem it was all ok as I ran from him.

_Sorry Mychael. I love you too much to tell you what's really going on._

I reached the cave about a half hour later. I would've gotten there sooner but along the way I found a car stuffed with food, medical supplies, and every sources of light. I marked where it was so I could tell the others… _If I ever return there_.

I waited patiently until sunset when the forest was too dark to see a mile. I pulled out a flashlight I had taken from the car. At first it wouldn't turn on. I hit it a few times and it sparked when it turned on, I looked around. To my left was a man with unblinking eyes and a wide unnatural grin. I could only stare at him.

"Go to sleep" he whispered

He lunged at me and I ducked. Getting back up and looking around I saw he was gone. I freaked out and twisted a turned searching desperately for him. _Where is he?! WHERE IS HE?! _ I heard a hiss somewhere near me.

I didn't even notice a black tentacle wrap around my waist until the grip tightened and lifted me up. I screamed and dropped my flashlight as it dragged me into the cave. The last thing I saw was the man with the unnatural smile looking down at me laughing before I was plunged into the darkness of the cave.

As much as I wanted to close my eyes I couldn't. Though I couldn't see anything clearly my eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness so that I could make out shapes. I shook with fear. Every now and then something would move or graze me and I'd scream and try to figure out what it was. Eventually the tentacle carrying me through darkness pulled my upwards and towards light. I was almost to it. I reached up and began to cry, desperate to be near the object that caused illumination.

I could see that it was a sort of stick. I picked it up as I passed it and gripped it tightly. I felt a sort of energy course throughout my body. I liked the way it felt. My body relaxed and I sighed. A thought crossed my mind and I smiled.

I raised the stick above my head and with a swish and flicker I brought it down along with pink and white sparks that fell from where it illuminated. I laughed. I found a wand. I held it close to my chest smiling like mad. My joy ended when I saw the end of the tunnel. Or rather what blocked me from it.

The man with unblinking eyes was back and had a knife this time and his eyes reflected anger. I squirmed around fighting at the tentacle that drew me closer and closer to him. I was freaking out as his smile grew wider. I was almost face to face with him when I yelled.

"APPARATE!"

I felt as if my body was being pulled apart in every direction. My head hurt so much I thought it would split when suddenly it stopped. I stumbled around a bit until I hit something. I fell onto the ground and rubbed my throbbing head, still confused. _Where am I now? Damn spell but it was all I could think of_

I was suddenly pulled to my feet and was stuck in the grasp of the man again. I tried to scream, to fight back, to get away. I was desperate to get that awful smile away from me, far away from me.

"LET GO OF ME! WHO ARE YOU?! SOMEONE HEEE-!"

I was cut off when I felt a blow to the stomach. The man suddenly dropped me and I felt a burning pain. _What the hell is that?! _ Looking down I saw what was hurting me so. A knife. He had stabbed me a blood was pouring from the wound. It wasn't at an alarming rate but it still came out. I gripped the knife and tried to pull it out. It barely moved an inch and it had me screaming bloody murder. _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIIIIIIIIIIT!_

"Sssssssssssssshhh darling. You're ok." The man grinned down at me "It won't kill you, even if you rip it out. But it will cause you a lot of pain even to move it."

I gripped the knife again and grit my teeth. I wasn't going without a fight. Not with him I wasn't. I closed my eyes tight. I focused all my thoughts on my breathing. My voice caught in my throat at first but as the knife was ripped from my body a ear splitting scream echoed out. Even the man covered his ears and winced.

"You're intresting. I think I'll keep you around for a bit longer."

He bent down to my level and covered my mouth with my hand. I couldn't breathe. I was using my mouth to suck in oxygen because my nose wouldn't get me enough. I started to black out.

"Raven! RAVEN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_Onii-chan sempai?! NO! _

I suddenly found the energy to force him away and stand up. I held the wound as blood continued to stream out. Everything was becoming blurry. I leaned down and grabbed the knife, keeping my eyes on him. I let out another long piercing scream. I heard Mychael coming this way. I tried to go towards the sound but the minute I turned from the man he was on top of me. I yelled in pain but held the knife to his throat, the sharp end poking his Adams apple.

"A bit longer? You're definitely a keeper." He laughed

_MYCHAEL HURRY YO BLACK ASS OVER HERE ALREADY! _

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Mychael suddenly charged at the man on top of me. This caught him off guard as Mychael lunged at him, tearing him off of me. I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself awake. This was a very slow death. I heard them tussle for a while before one of them ran off.

"Bye darling. I look forward to seeing you again."

Mychael was back at me instantly. He shouted at me, tried to get me to open my eyes, shook me. I found his hand and gripped it tightly to let him know I was still alive. He picked me up quickly. I yelled at the pain of the rough movement.

"Sorry Raven. Just please… stay awake. Stay with me. Please. Here hold onto this."

He led my hand to his neck and down his chest until I felt something smooth. It was a necklace but what was I holding. He began to run and I groaned.

"Raven stay with me! Don't let that thing go! If you let it go, I won't forgive you! Raven please stay with me! RAVEN STAY AWAKE!"

It seemed like ages of Mychael yelling and his running causing the pain in my wound to remain. Finally I heard the familiar screech of the school doors opening.

"MARIA!"

I mustered enough energy to cover his mouth with a bloody hand. I forced myself to open my eyes. He looked down at me confused. Gently he knelt down laying my head on his lap. Tears poured from his eyes and onto my cheek. I held his cheek in my hand. I turned my head to the side.

"M-MIGUEL!"

"Yeah?"

Miguel popped his head around the corner of the stairway. One look and he raced to us, jumping what I thought was the last 6 steps. He gently picked me up and carried me to the nurses office. I wrapped my arm around his neck, the other one pressing against my wound.

"What happened to you Raven?"

"Attacked in the woods."

Miguel laid me down on one of the beds and propped my head up. He grabbed a blanket to cover from the waist down. Then I felt his hand lift my shirt up to inspect the wound.

Mychael walked out of the room. Miguel just stared at it. I felt so vulnerable, so weak, so ashamed.

"Miguel…my bag…"

Miguel looked up at me then got up. He turned the fan on as he left. I listened to my heartbeat. It was a calm and simple sound that soon carried me off to sleep.

I awoke to someone shaking me. I tried to wave at them but my arms wouldn't move. I shaking became more violent to the point where it shook some energy into me. I opened my eyes and grabbed the person. Miguel... He held up my bag.

I knew it was hopeless to search for my newly found wand but I put my hand inside anyways. I felt something and grasped my hand around it. A familiar energy coursed through my veins. I managed to smile as I pulled the item out of my bag. Miguel looked at me strange and gently took the stick away from me.

"Suicide is not the answer here Raven."

I looked up at him in a pleading way. A bloody hand found his and I gripped it as tight as I could. Miguel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He handed me the wand and I forced another smile. I lifted my shirt just enough before gently pressing the tip to the edge of the wound. Miguel stared blankly.

"_Vulnera Sanentur." _

I winced, gasping for breath, as the wound was healed and closed at a slow rate. Miguel looked away, his eyes shut tight. Finally the pain ended just as Mychael walked in. I sat up and scratched my head. _Dammit I really need to start learning new spells. Thank god that one worked._

Miguel looked up to see my wand pointed at him.

"Close your eyes unless you want them to be dried out."

He shut them and looking at Mychael he did too.

"_Tergeo." _I chanted the word three times

Miguel and Mychael opened their eyes to see themselves free off blood but they were still dirty. I crossed my arms and nodded in approval. _Hogwarts witch in the building_. Miguel picked me up again and hugged me to him. I hugged him in return.

I looked at Mychael from the corner of my eye. His expression was mostly blank with a hint of jealousy. I let go of Miguel and went over to him. I held out my hand and he smiled and took it with a firm grasp. He pressed a kiss to it. I looked back at Miguel and shrugged.

"So now what?" Mychael asked

"I dunno. Wanna go sleep?"

"Yeah." He sighed "That sounds awesome."

Miguel walked down the hall with us, cracking jokes about us and easing the tension. We were about to go up the stairs when I looked out the window and was met with unblinking eyes. I forced down my scream and merely wiggled my fingers at him. Mychael and Miguel have had enough for one day.

That night as Mychael slept close to me. I carefully pried myself from his grasp and grabbed my wand and a hoodie. I looked out the window to see Slenderman looking up. _Here we go again_ I kissed Mychael on the forehead before I slipped out to meet my next challenge.

Hey guys so I'm sorry this one is really off beat and rushed but I was really sleepy and my deadline was coming up so you know right? Anyways thank you for all the views and support. If you like it click the favorite button and tell your friends. 'Kay Bye.

_**VULNERA SANENTUR- **_**USED FOR HEALING DEEP GASHES**__

_**TERGEO- **_**CLEANS UP DRIED BLOOD**


End file.
